Unchained Bonds: Hold Out for the Calvary!
---- Unchained Bonds Arc Hold Out for the Calvary! ---- Author's Note: Hey! I am alive, to those who have read my story. I've been going through a bit of a rough period in my life so I needed some time to myself. Anyway, I am back! Without further ado, let the story continue! ---- Ever since she was a child, Gia had rejected her True Form. It had always attempted to control her, and whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not the creature within her made it a priority to make itself known. To make matters worse, the damned thing had a guardian. Gia snorted at the term. "That couldn't be farther from the truth." she thought to herself. Because it was true. The so-called "guardian",after her sealing Gia discovered her name to be Kuroki, released the chains on the concealed creature whenever it pleased. Hell, it was as if she didn't even acknowledge there was a host! The worst part of it all was no matter how hard she tried to reject it, Kuroki would somehow persuade her to succumb to its powers. To this day, Gia would never know or understand how she was able to do such things even if she knew they were wrong. Fortunately, with training (and many controlling spells via her father) Gia was able to keep her True Form and its Guardian under wraps, but only under certain circumstances. She never thought about it anyway as she always found a way to win without using it. But now, now that she was actually allowed to use it, now that it was acceptable because she was doing battle with Alejandro, someone who can actually withstand its power... She realized the impossibility. She realized that she couldn't use it. Not without massacring the entire continent afterwards. Helplessly, Gia tried to keep her brave face on as she stood before him. Her Eve Soul was running out of power so she had to swap in the next two minutes so she could hold out for somebody, hell anybody to step in. "Do it!" she shouted at him. Alejandro stared back at her with an evil grin. "I don't care if you know about my incapabilities! Transform! Then you won't have an excuse to be embarrassed after I send your ass back down to wherever the hell you came from!" Alejandro's face tightened in anger as he growled. "You've got your own kind of stupid, mutt. You've basically handed me this planet on a silver platter!" Suddenly, the ground shook and the sky darkened. The clouds rolled in and if Gia had been a bystander she would've thought this was the end of the world happening before her eyes. Feeling the familiar pressure in the air around her, Gia knew he was preparing to transform immediately. She dug her nails into her thigh as she felt the same pressure inside of her. "No...I won't!" she argued as she shook her head. Alejandro's body hovered about two inches above the ground. A dark light surrounded him as his size rapidly grew. Gia backed up and her eyes widened. Alejandro let out a curdling roar and the darkness surrounding him shone, effectively blinding her. When the scenery cleared, a large white beast with even bigger fangs stood before her. "Impressed?" Alejandro growled, his voice deeper and more menacing than before. He laughed at her speechlessness. "I would hope so." Pulling herself together, Gia snarled and took on a different form. "Persephone Soul!" she called forth. Quickly, she launched forward and attacked the large white beast. "Evil Explosio-!" she tried, but was swatted out of the air. Landing with a thud, she tried to stand up as quickly as she could. Alejandro laughed at her mockingly. "You're scurrying like a mouse who's just been caught!" he taunted. "Come on, half-breed! Where's your spitfire from earlier, eh? I thought you were gonna embarrass me." "Shut up you overgrown furball!" she shouted in frustration. Gathering her concentration, Gia snapped her fingers and engulfed the newly-transformed Alejandro in a bed of flames. "GOD DAMNIT!" he screeched, flames burning his fleshy paws. "Why the fuck do you all know this spell?! It's really annoying! Just DIE ALREADY!" He breathed in and let out a howl filled with immense magic energy. It was enough to send Gia flying backwards and scratching the rocky ground, gifting her with deeper scratches. Nonetheless, she couldn't stop fighting. Concentrating, she concentrated energy into her palms and created lion shaped clouds. Using her energy, she boosted herself off the ground and directed her fists at his muzzle. "Lion Strike!" she shouted, successfully connecting her fist to his face. However, the beast recovered quickly and took her petite body into its fangs. Shaking her around, he roughly dropped her by throwing her. "Holy hell...I'm alive.." she noted, as she lay in the rubble. Gia breathed heavily, her hair sprawled around on the rocks underneath and around her. Her transformation dropped, causing panic to race within her chest. She would've widened her eyes, but she had no energy left to even do that. "Aw, is the puppy all tuckered out?" Alejandro's large form taunted. He reached down, grabbing her by the hair with his paw. She groaned, completely drained and unable to do anything. "Look at it this way, sissy," he taunted her using that damn nickname. "At least you were able to die at the hands of such a legend." Gia couldn't fully express how much she truly hated him for his belief that she was just like him. How he believed she was just a killer and a monster like him. It made her sick to her stomach. Suddenly, dark figures that resembled hands gripped Alejandro's form by the legs. Gia fell as he began to struggle, hitting the pavement. "You get your hands off my daughter, you hell-sent BASTARD!" shouted Abraham, flying in on Maka's back. Jumping off, he directed the kitsune to his child's side. "You roaches really have a death wish don't you?!" Alejandro groaned, exasperated of all the interruptions. "So be it! I'll tear you apart and then make you watch your daughter die!" "It's like I told you before," the Black Arts user shouted, determination coating his words. "It's our job as humans to continue fighting! I promised that Gia will have a future, even if it means my demise! YUDALA!" It happened so quickly she couldn't even register what had happened until his body hit the ground, too far away from her. But it did. Abraham charged directly into the mouth of the beast, and it did exactly what an animal would do: bite into his body. She tried to scream her father's name, but nothing except for gasps and whimpers came out of her mouth. Her pulse raced, her fingernails dug into her ripped clothing, tears ran down her bloodied cheeks. He had done it. Alejandro had killed her father. "Fool," he scolded the man's body casually, as if he hadn't just done something horrible. "This is what happens when you headstrong humans think you can stand against a power greater than your own, you die. What did he think was going to happen? Tch, you are all such nuisances." The next thing she knew, she was standing up. Her dirty bangs were covering her eyes, but she could still see her father's lifeless body inches away from her. Her heart pounded out of her chest as a new kind of anger flooded her veins and eventually made its way to her brain. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you," Alejandro sneered, reaching for her only to find that a barrier was preventing him from touching her. "What the-?" he cursed under his breath at her resilience. Still, even as he reached around he couldn't touch her. Suddenly, an energy unlike any he had felt before struck itself around her. Before he could even react to it, she let out a bloodcurdling roar and unleashed it. "This-!This feeling...It can't be.." Alejandro said in disbelief. This energy was the darkest he had ever sensed, and that was saying something. His father had been the strongest being he had ever known and with the darkest, most impure energy to boot. So what the actual hell was going on?! He watched with sick amazement as Gia grew fangs, long claws and even sharper points out of her body. Her dark hair turned white and sprouted horns. It was all too good to be true, he noted as he saw her white kimono like robe. When the energy disappeared, he smiled in sick fascination to see that she had become what she was so afraid of. He ignored her furious and deathly red orbs as his excitement nearly consumed him. The battle was his. He had made her succumb to their power. She was truly one of them now. When the cloudy haze of the rubble cleared, Gia's True Form was on full display.